<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On Freezing Feet by PaulaMcG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960744">On Freezing Feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG'>PaulaMcG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Four Shapeshifters [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Cold, Cold Weather, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Referenced Severus Snape/Lily Evans, Referenced Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Resentment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus discovers his kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Four Shapeshifters [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On Freezing Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus and his friends or foes won't help me make any money. This was written at Three-Sentence Ficathon on the basis of the following prompt given by Kalira.</p><p>Any fandom; any characters; this Chinese erotic poem</p><p>Squeeze</p><p>My pretty enemy,<br/>you tried to kill me<br/>by arriving so late today.<br/>But now I'm oozing joy,<br/>hugging you with clothes still on.<br/>Your whole body is seduction piled high.<br/>One hug and my sorrow evaporates.<br/>One squeeze and my frustration ebbs.<br/>I know we can't share pillow and bed,<br/>but pressing against you is sweet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having rushed to the woods, raging to himself, Severus has kicked his drenched shoes off, and now the cold has pierced him, perhaps working as a punishment for how he’s spoiled his chances to ever win lovely Lily back to his side, but suddenly he feels strange excitement, and he leans his back against a frozen tree trunk, breathing hard, then turns to rub his crotch against it – and spies someone staring at him from two yards’ distance.</p><p>“You, pretty boy,” he spits out, staring back at Lupin, who must have been spying on him and just pretends to have come to look for those red berries he’s holding in bare hands, ruddy, too, like his cheeks, from the frigid wind, and whose shivering arouses further, makes the contact of the hard-on with the tree’s hardness more painful.</p><p>On freezing feet Severus steps up to him and presses against his human or – no matter – half-human, warm or – the better – trembling body, its softness, or  – the more satisfying – its responding boner, in a bitter or – yes – sweet embrace, oozing joy – or sperm – and whispering, “You didn’t try to kill me; he did, your fucking sweetheart, and now you’re not only his.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>